Shapool
(Impersonation only) |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron |numberofepisodes = 1 (movie) |cast = Yutaka Kobayashi }} is an adopted heir of a foreign country in South Asia who visits Zawame City as part of an inspection. He is physically identical to Kaito Kumon. History While Shapool is watching Kaito's previous battle in a Beat Riders Hotline and trying to imitate Kaito, he tells Alfred to go to Charmant but he refuses and orders him to go with him in an inspection at Zawame. However, Shapool runs away. Eager for some freedom, Shapool finds Kaito, sedates him, and steals his clothes. He then appears before the Team Baron, Kouta and Mai, posing as Kaito. However, Kouta found it weird seeing "Kaito" smile genuinely. Even Shapool also bakes a cake to taste for himself, Mai and Jonouchi. However Oren suspects around Shapool while calling him "Monsieur Banane", which actually mistakens as Kaito and he transforms into Bravo in an attempt to battle Shapool. However, his identity is exposed when he tried putting on Kaito's Sengoku Driver, but was unable to due to Kaito's DNA being locked to the belt, until Zack arrives to pacify Bravo as Shapool and Mai escapes. Confused, Mai questions if he's really Kaito until the real Kaito (in Shapool's clothes) shows up and drags him into an abandoned place. After they change their clothes, Kaito tells Shapool that Alfred is trying to murder him, and believes that his father might also as well. However Alfred and his guards quickly arrives and finds Shapool there, revealing they are doing this for their own personal gain by taking over Shapool's organization by lying to his father for his "accidental death", and he's taken hostage until Kaito saves him from Alfred who transformed into Kamen Rider Tyrant. After running away from Alfred, Kaito tells Shapool about his worst childhood past in which saddens Shapool. Also Shapool reveals to Kaito that he's actually adopted. When an injured Peko shows up to tell Kaito about Zack and his team being attacked by Kamen Rider Tyrant, with Zack himself being held a hostage, so Alfred can force Kaito to bring Shapool or Zack will be killed if Kaito doesn't do so. Thus, Kaito tells Shapool to stay and guard him. After Alfred's demise, Shapool writes a letter to thank Kaito for saving him from Alfred's threats and taking what Kaito has taught him, to believe in himself, his friends and to fight for what is right, before he leaves Zawame City to reunite with his father. Behind the scenes Portrayal Being identical to Kaito, Shapool is portrayed by . Notes *Shapool is the second character to resemble a Kamen Rider. The first was Ryo Mikami, who resembled Hajime Aikawa (Kamen Rider Chalice). Coincidentally, both of them resembled the Rider of their series. The Riders they resembled were also non-human; Hajime being the Joker Undead and Kaito being Lord Baron, although the latter was also originally human at first. **Both Shapool and Ryo also swapped lives with their Rider counterparts at one point. *Shapool is the third character to attempt to wear a Sengoku Driver, but fail due to the DNA locks. The first would be Mai Takatsukasa who was unable to wear Kouta's Sengoku Driver. The second was Ieyasu who actually made his own belt to attach Kouta's Driver to his waist. *Shapool's personality is the exact opposite of Kaito's. Their actors, Yutaka, even noted that Kaito greatly differs from his original traits. *Shapool's way of baking is also exactly the same as his actor's baking hobby. **Kaito was also shown to have a specialty in baking in Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Gaim Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Allies Category:Civilian